Peace Keeper
by Amanda6
Summary: Angel Investigations are in for quite a ride. Old enemies show up and threaten to stop a prophecy very important to the wold. Can AI stop it. Series if I get feed back! Also, I'm thinking about bringin in some BtVS characters too later on. Plz review Dedi


Peace Keeper Prolouge  
Rating: PG-13, LOW R...maybe.  
Disclaimer: If its not an original character, its not mine.  
Dedication: To all my friends; Barbara,Lauren,Maelin,Jacquelyn and   
Melissa :)  
Summary: Angel Investigations is in for a bit of a ride when old friends, foes and new,  
ever so frustrating faces show up.  
Authors Notes: This fic is mainly for my friends and I. We have been discussing it for   
quite a while and I decided to get off my butt and at least start writting it.   
The thing is that, in my head, I have this story line that is amazingly complex  
worked out...but its *very* hard to write. Of course, my friends wont *help* so   
feedback is a must. I *have* to know what you guys are thinking...inspire me! lol  
Feedback: Zenda129@care2.com  
Oh, to see what I made to go along with the story (little web dollz that will give you an idea  
of what the original characters look like go to http://www.virtue.nu/amanda129/dolls.jpg  
I was bored ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cool night in September as Cordy sat down on the Hyperions couch. Angel, Gunn and  
Wesley were in his office discussing what they should do about the local gang of vamps gathering  
near the waterfront.It usually wasn't something to worry about but it had been very slow the  
past couple days and the boys were very bored and were going stir crazy. Cordy thought   
to herself,"God, its like if they're not killing something they have no purpose in life!"  
She gingerly sipped her coffe and set it down on the coffe table. Good thing to, because nearly  
a second afterwords pain ripped through her mind. She was having a vision. She fell to the floor  
and screamed for Angel and the gang. This vision was different. Cordelia saw a girl, no more than 15.  
She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She entered a white kitchen when suddenly,   
Cordy's mind was whirled around. She felt what the girl felt, saw what she saw.  
The girl dropped the things she was previously holding as she starred down in horror at   
what she saw. Her parents.   
  
  
Dead. On the floor, their throughts slit.  
  
The girl choked back a sob as she felt her knees go weak and collapse underneath her. When she  
finally looked up, the girl saw two women standing about 8 feet away. One had long black hair,  
and the other had short red hair tipped at the top with orange and yellow...almost like fire.  
The black haired one was the first to speak, "Melissa! So glad your home...we've been waiting  
for you all day!I'm Amanda and this is my friend Laurena. Sorry about the mess,   
we got board" she said as she pointed to the blood stained floor and bodies of Melissa's parents.  
Melissa said with wide eyes and clenched teeth "Why?" she was scared but at that moment she   
didn't feel fear. She felt something more powerful.  
  
Anger.  
  
"Why!?" She said it this time louder. With more force, her breathing hard.  
Laurena spoke this time,"You see. You may not know this but...you're, whats the word?  
Different. You, my dear child are what what my friend and I call the future of this world."  
She paused, to let that sink in."Only problem is....its not the future of the world *we* want."  
"Yes." it was the Amanda's turn to speak now. "You will bring peace to this horrible  
little planet, and frankly.....oh hell. Excuse me if I sound cliche but there really is no other  
way to say it. We want the world dark, cruel...like it was in the old days.  
We want it, to control it.And, precious, with you out of the picture, we can have what we want."  
"So that's it." said Melissa," You're going to kill me?"  
The two nodded in agreement.  
"Well I'm not going to let you!" Melissa stood and started to run for the door."  
Amanda lifted her hand and Melissa froze. She held her there. "Crap" thought Melissa, they  
have powers!?!.....I'm gonna die."  
Laurena spoke," Little one! Why are you in such a rush?!" She strolled up to Melissa. "We  
aren't going to kill you yet, we need you alive for the time being. Places to see, rituals to be  
done. Its all a big mess....but the fruits of our labor will be well worth it." She gave Melissa  
a develish smirk and kissed her on the forhead.   
Melissa went to spit at her, but Laurena was already out of range and back at the side of Amanda.  
"Now, lets get going."   
With that they all dissapeard in a flash.   
  
  
Cordelia gasped for air. Breathing hard and crying she grasped onto Angel. He, Wes and Gunn  
had crowded around her. "Angel!" she said in between sobs " Oh, god Angel! They're dead, that   
poor girl!"   
Angel didn't understand Cordelia and tried to quite her down.  
----------  
A half and hour later, Cordelia had calmed down and was in the middle of telling the story.  
"Then, they were gone. All three of them.....they just-they just, disappeared. That poor, poor  
girl."She paused,"This vision. It was weird. Things didn't come in flashes..I saw the whole story  
its like I was her or something, I just couldn't move.  
Wesley hung his head and said," I do believe this is quite serious. I think we should-"Wes  
noticed Angel's expression. He was thinking...hard. Trying to remember and put pieces together.  
"Angel? Do you know something about this?" He asked.  
Angel looked up at the three people in front of him and thought,"Should I tell them.....I *have*  
to tell them. I just dont know how to explain this to them"  
"Yes, yes I do. Amanda and Laurena, old friends of Darla and I. We knew them back in the day.  
Only, it wasn't Laurena, it was Elizabeth....she always said she wanted to change her name to something  
wilder. I guess she did. Anyway, those two....they are pretty evil. Smart too....and if there   
is one thing I can tell you from experience, evil and smart...not a good combo. I remember them   
mentioning this propecy briefly back in the late 1700's. I didn't think much of it then...wasn't my concern.  
They said that in the new century, they would stop some child from bringing something new into  
this world. I'm guessing that child is Melissa and she is going to bring peace and-"  
"Wait wait wait.." Gunn interupted."Peace isn't new to this world, we've had it before."  
"Have we?" asked Angel."I'm not talking about you 'lets all get along, hippie love thing' here.  
I mean true peace. *Pure* peace...brotherhood. The world has never experienced it, not   
entirly. Amanda and Eliza-I mean, Laurena..they aren't to fond of peace and love. Especially with   
humans....they hate it, makes them sick. If they want to put an end to this, they are going  
to pull everything they got."  
"Well I'm guessing that's alot. That Amanda chick didn't even flich when she used her powers.  
She must be pretty good" said Cordy  
"She is..both of them. Listen, I'm going to go out and look for them. See if I can find anything  
on the streets. They wont kill or hurt Melissa immediatly, they need her."  
"Right, Gunn and I will read up....see what kind of rituals are needed. Cordy, you rest"   
Angel left and Gunn and Wesley went to go get there books. It was going to be along night.  
TBC  



End file.
